


a heart that slips through

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only things Shiki feels for people are dislike and apathy. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a heart that slips through

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no edits. in the end, i always fall back to writing my ultimate otp.

> **11\. this boy seemed like a compromise**

Shiki—does not like him. Liking a human being is impossible for her when there’s only affirming and denying in this heart, and she only has affirmation. She does not “like” Mikiya Kokutou. That’s impossible.

It’s much easier to affirm, anyways. She can affirm that he certainly likes her, that while he smiles easily with all of their classmates he, he smiles warmest around her. She can acknowledge that while she doesn’t _like_ Mikiya, she doesn’t mind it when he’s around her. Or when he eats lunch with her. Or when he talks to her. Or when he hums that song next to her. They’re facts she can observe, nothing else.

When he smiles at her, her heart hurts.

A correction, then.

Shiki _cannot_ like Mikiya Kokutou.


End file.
